All Snowed In
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Boredom, A Lack of X-men, and a Snow Plow aid in the Brotherhood's new games.


For the Contest at the Brotherhood Club on DA. More to Come.

**All Snowed In**

Pietro sat tapping his fingers on the kitchen table, which gave way. He sat up straight and looked at the table, now on the floor, with disdain, the leg they'd attached with chewing gum had finally given. A mutual feeling of boredom and dullness was felt by all the house members. Lance was in the yard shoveling, something that he seemed to be the only one to do. He'd thought about calling Kitty this morning, but she wasn't speaking to him at the moment, and the X-mansion was vacant save for Beast and the Professor. The shovel snapped as he scooped the sidewalk again, he grumbled and tossed it into the bank, heading to the garage for a new one.

Todd watched from his window, sitting in the lumpy torn bay window with a deep sigh. He wanted to go outside, but alas the rest of the Brotherhood would freak... well Lance would. Not only would he destroy what was already shoveled, he would freeze up. He picked up the book he'd started to read, but put it down and leaned back against the small part of the wall with a huff of boredom. Fred walked out of the bathroom, looking around, it was too quite in the house, not even from Wanda's room, where you could usually hear music once and a while. He sighed and walked down the living room, maybe he could find an old movie to watch. Wanda lay on her bed, half asleep. This was ridiculous, normally when the house was this calm she enjoyed it, but now it was starting to unnerve her. She wasn't the only one, Mystique popped her head out of her room muttering to herself.

"What could they possibly be doing?" she looked around, suspicious of what they where up too.

"Hey Mystique," said Pietro, zipping to his room, he figured he'd get some sleep or something.

"Why isn't there any explosions or other lovely sound effects that normally I'd kill you for making?" asked Mystique.

"For once we've got nothing to do..." said Pietro with a sigh, "We can't bother the X-geeks, the jeep needs a new muffler, we've got no money, its starting to snow, and we're banned from half the stores within a fifty mile radius."

".... that's never stopped you from destroying the house before.." said Mystique, she sighed, "Listen, I'm going to go get some things from the store, I'll be back in an hour."

It wasn't long after Mystique left that you could hear Lance yelling. Todd looked out his window the same time Wanda looked out hers. Both started chuckling, it looked like Tabitha was back from wherever she'd been for the passed three weeks. As usual, with a bang, seemed she'd decided to 'help' Lance with his shoveling. Her bombs were being tossed all over the sidewalk and driveway, melting and blasting the snow, which was becoming ice and cracking the cement.

"Tabitha! Come on, now look at it, what happens when it snows again. This house is gonna be a mud pit come spring!" yelled Lance.

"Hey I was just trying to help," scoffed Tabitha, heading into the house with a small chuckle.

"Everytime..." grumbled Lance, trying to flatten the ground with a shovel.

"Hey people, I'm back!" yelled Tabitha walking in and tossing her bag down in the middle of the floor.

"Hey!" yelled Todd with a wave at the top of the stairs, nearly being knocked out of the way by a gust of wind that flew into the wall.

"Pietro, are you okay?" asked Tabitha, eyes wide.

"Just great!" yelled Pietro rubbing his head and kicking her bag, "I had a witty remark but forget it now."

"You tripped on a bag," snickered Fred.

"Poor baby," said Tabitha in a mock childish voice, "You want Tabby Wabby to kiss it and make it better?"

"I hate you..." said Pietro walking into the living room.

"So what's going on? Any plans?" asked Tabitha running in and crashing on the couch next to Pietro.

"This is pretty much it," said Wanda coming down the stairs.

"... your joking?" asked Tabitha, "No deranged ever failing plans?"

"Nothing," the responded.

"Stupid PLOW!" yelled Lance stomping in the house, "Plowed snow right back into the driveway exit."

"I got it!" yelled Tabitha, jumping up.

Kelly looked out his door the next morning, and blinked. This was... well... odd. His car had vanished completely, but worse yet, he couldn't see out of his lawn. Snow was falling from the sky as he looked around for a sign of what had happened, and why the lawn and driveway was covered in over seven feet of snow. Then he saw it, just barely, he growled and kicked a snow pile.

"BROTHERHOOD!!!" he yelled as he heard a snow plow on the other side of the banks.

"Looks like he found your message, boys," said Tabitha, as Lance added another pile of snow on the driveway, while Wanda used her powers to nearly make it into ice.

"We could have finished it if Pietro hadn't gone pee before we started, yo," said Todd making a slime wall.

"Why didn't we think of bothering Kelly before?" asked Fred, tossing some snow against the fence.

"You were always preoccupied with bothering the X-men," said Tabitha, "Now hurry up, maybe we could bury the Acolytes fortress by this afternoon."

**~FIN~**


End file.
